ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER EP.22/Part Four/Revised
In this new continuity: **The Richard/Kross at Hill scene begins at 12:05 A.M. on Sept. 11th **Richard dies at 12:45 P.M. **Kross kills the town at 1 a.m. **The role of Miss Jackson is portrayed by America Ferrera **The role of Inquiry Senator is portrayed by Dennis North ---- From the writer of '''Knight of All Knights', The Black Knight, and Young Plumbers'' A Sci100 Studios Production Featuring: Ryan Eggold and Noah Centineo as Brandon Trahan, Brandon Grundare, and Brandon Faust Alan Dale and Michael Cassidy as Christopher 'Yopo' Rider Andrew Scott as Stewart 'Street' Masters Matt Letscher and Terrence Stamp as Kross Lucifer Monday with Jennifer Lopez as Vicki Demple and Javier Bardem as Ermac Oberk.... Sci100 Proudly Presents... ---- Man: Maria? [ St. Wadsworth Elementary School - Wikia Island - September 10th, 1989; 7:48 P.M. classroom full of young children, teachers, and a few parents swarm around, as a man enters the room, wearing pants, a short-sleeve shirt, and messed up hair. A pair of binoculars hangs around his neck. Man: 'Maria? of the teachers walks up to him. 'Teacher: Mr. Trahan, thank god. We didn't know where you were, not with all the confusion with returning back to town. The officers told me to take the kids here. Man: 'Call me Paul, and that's alright I can see some other parents are here as well. Where's Maria? 'Teacher: 'Over here. towards a small table in the classroom, the camera reveals a 5-year old girl with brown hair coloring a blank page with crayons. Paul hurries over, picking up his daughter. 'Maria: 'Daddy! gives her father a big hug, as he holds her tight. 'Paul: Are you okay? Maria: Yes daddy. her on the back and smiling, Paul looks at his daughter. Paul: You wanna go home? Maria: Yes daddy. Paul: Alright sweetie, let- Child: Whoa! What are those? [The nearby other children and adults begin moving towards the windows. Paul, curious to see what the commotion is about, rises, grabs the binoculars hanging around his neck, and places them on his face to look through. A POV shot show four bright lights coming directly towards town. These are the missiles Kross launched from the WAI Battleship. Lowering the binoculars down, Paul looks in horror, terrified by the sight of these missiles, as he is the only one who realizes the true danger of these lights. ] Paul: Oh my god. [As his mind quickly works, a realization begins to form. They're coming to St. Wadsworth. They're going to hit the town. There's nowhere to run or hide. It's going to hit the school and there's nothing he can do about it. Turning around, he looks at Maria. Maria, seeing his scared face, begins to look scared as well. Realizing this, Paul lowers himself on to the floor, trying to control his expressions. ] Paul: Come on baby girl, sit on the floor with me. Come on. Maria: Daddy, the floor is dirty. Paul: I know sweetie, I know. girl sits down as her father grabs her, holding her tight. Paul: But we're going to be okay sweetheart. We're gonna go somewhere better then here. A place where we can be always happy together. Maria: Really? Paul: Yeah sweetie, any second now. But you gotta close your eyes first okay? closing her eyes: Okay daddy. (0:49) girl and her father close their eyes, hugging each other tight as the missile flies down, aiming straight for the school building, spinning right towards the classroom... Voice: '''Ms. Jackson? Ms. Jackson? camera cuts to inside a wood room. Several men and two women sit in desks, with labels sticking out. Ms. Jackson, a thin Hispanic woman, continues looking down, loss in her thoughts. '''Joint Inquiry Room - Wikia Capitol Building - Comcen, Wikia - March 11th, 1991, 1:10 P.M. Senator: 'Ms. Jackson, can you hear me? looks up, hearing her name, nodding to the officials. 'Senator: 'Ms. Jackson, could you please state to the record what happened on the date of Monday, September 11th, at approximately 1 in the morning? nods, lowering her head to speak into the microphone. 'Jackson, slow: 'As I said, it was very dark. The crowd was frantic, disorganized, tired and impatient. We had just reached the town just an hour earlier. The children were brought to the elementary school so parents could pick them up. Officers were attempting to organize the crowd so we could return to our homes. pauses, as if reliving the events of that horrible night. 'Jackson: 'I went to my place of employment, a cafe, trying to get some water and chips for people. The crowd was silent, and then came the screams. It was inhuman, a terrifying sound unlike any I had imagined. As I looked towards the window to see why people were screaming, my ears suddenly where hit with the sound of a loud impact. The ground shook, the glass shattered, and the ceiling fell on me. When I woke up, all I could see besides the dust was darkness. hands begin shaking, as she notices, trying to compose herself. A few of the Senators wipe their eyes, also trying to compose themselves as well. 'Jackson: I laid there, trapped beneath the ruins, for hours. I cried out, hoping that someone could hear me, but with every shift of my body, the rock shifted. I couldn't move my legs. I waited for ten hours for someone to save me. By the time I was freed, my legs were useless. My husband, my daughter, my brother, my father, my mother, my grandmother, they were all dead. camera cuts to a slow zoom of the Inquiry Senator's face, grim and burdened, with eyes of empathy. Senator: I can only imagine how awful the days leading up and following this tragedy were for you. I know that there is nothing that I can say that will ease your pain or will give you back your legs and your family. But let the record show that this inquiry holds the Wikia Agency of Investigation personally responsible. Activist #1: We as a nation have to beginning asking ourselves the difficult question of how do we respond to crises? When an entire town is wiped off of the face of the Earth by an abnormal earthquake, as it happened thirteen years ago, or when skyscrapers fall from the heavens and collapse in one of the most populated cities on the planet, we have to understand that this is a paradigm shift. We have to start thinking beyond politics. We have to start considering moral constraints. How far are we willing to go to get security? How many laws are we willing to ignore and remove to feel safer? Do we really want to choose security over liberty? How do we choose to respond? scene cuts to another TV Channel. Soyder: Do you as a Senator believe that the Americans’ so called, “War on Terrorism” should be a policy followed by the Wikian Government? Bill: I believe that these are troubling times for everyone on the Earth, and we should support our friends when they’re attacked by men who seek nothing more than to burn down our way of life. It’s time to pray for America and for the world, and if we can do something, are we not obligated to help them? scene cuts to another TV Channel. Activist #2: The WANTS Act needs to be considered with caution. There have been too many cases where governments have passed laws that have led to great amounts of abuse. If we allow the general apathy of the public to exist with an Orwellian government, one that supports and abuses surveillance of the public, that could be the greatest mistake in human history. scene cuts to another TV Channel. Agency of Investigation Security Councilman C: This is not a Wikia problem, this is an American problem. We don’t have that level of violence here. They do. Now here we are almost a year after the events in New York and Washington D.C., and the entire world is forced to suffer the consequences of American Imperialism because they draw violence to themselves? No thank you. I’m not getting involved in that. We need to focus on ourselves, we need to focus on making Wikia great again. Scene cuts to another TV Channel. Devon: Are you, as an opposing Wikian Senator, personally comfortable saying to a grieving parent, "The WANTS Act could've saved your child from a terrorist plot, but on my own principles, not my electors' principles, I did not want to pass this act." Senator: I'm not saying we shouldn't respond to terrorism. I’m saying we shouldn’t respond in this manner. Not in a way that would allow more power to fall into dangerous hands. Devon: So how do we respond to terrorist attacks, then? Senator: That’s for all of us to figure out, isn’t it? One of the Final Scenes 5 A.M. - Room 210 - Butler and King Hotel and Resort - Wikia Island - Jan 16, 2014 sounds of snoring echo in the room, Omni sleeping in his silk sheets. The two lamps on both ends of his bed are off, while the lamp on the desk is on. Voice: Ommniii. '' opens his eyes, alert. He looks around his room. The lamp on the desk is now off. The sounds of a bell is heard. Omni looks over to see the door leading to the hallway is open, a shadow walking away from Omni. 'Omni:' Okay, this is the third time... what does this mean? runs through the door, and stops for a moment. Instead of his normal hallway, the entire hallway is a large zig-zag black and white floor. Red curtains on the walls, and the floor pattern is repeated for the ceiling. No other doors are in sight, just an endless hallway. Looking down, Omni sees he's in a black suit and tie, with white undershirts. Another jingle of a bell is heard. This time, there is a doorway at the end of a now non-endless hallway, opened up to show a hand with a bell on it. The hand disappears behind the door. Omni walks down the hallway, entering through the second door. He takes a few steps forward, and then stops. 'Omni:' Oh not this again. feet, actually on the curtains-full wall, fall onto the actual floor, the zigzag pattern. Crashing onto the door he just walked through, Omni Trondion gets up. Looking around in bewilderment, he walks over to three chairs, a small table, and two thin lamps, with a small statue behind the chairs. 'Omni: I'm here! Hello? from behind him, Eric Cureluy appears. Omni turns around to see the man. '''Cureluy: Omniii Troniidoon. Yooou're tiime haass come. Sheee isss hereee. '' Music Cureluy points to a person walking from one of the strange hallways that led back into the Sitting Room. Omni takes three steps back, shocked by the appearance of this individual. For she is in familiar clothes. A wedding gown. 'Omni:' Speedy? gives a small smile, nodding her head as if to answer his question. 'Speedy: '''Hello Omni.